1. Field of the Invention
A plug and jack electrical connector arrangement for connecting together the conductors of a pair of cables, comprising a connector housing containing an open-ended chamber, a plurality of contacts connected with the bare ends of the conductors, respectively, and a contact mounting unit for mounting the contacts in a preassembled condition in the connector housing chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Adapters of this typical kind make it possible to use the plug-in parts employed in them also in a rougher environment—for example, in production plants or vehicles—by attaining a protection class which is higher when compared to the protection class that is applicable to the plug-in part such as, for example, IP65 or IP67.
A typical arrangement for a telephone plug is known from the Guelden U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,236 (Bell Telephone Laboratories). The idea of meeting higher requirements arising from environmental classifications was further developed or anchored in IEC 61067-3-106 Variant 4, in EN 50173-1-:2005, in ISO/IEC 24702 and in IEC 61918.
German patent No. DE 102 36 275 B3 displays a possibility of implementing these norms. This known design, of course, entails the problem that it is suitable only for the transmission of electrical signals and that, as a rule, it requires a larger space so that one can use this solution also for other plug parts, for example, those used in fiber-optic waveguide technology (for example, with SC-Simplex inserts, particularly at an interval of 7.35 mm) The known design furthermore should be improved with regard to high mechanical and chemical stresses, which it cannot really cope with in an optical fashion.
The in the European patent No. EP 1 786 071 A2, the receiving housing has a front receiving section for the plug part and a directly individually adjoining cylindrical section with an outer screw thread extending over a part of the axial length for the purpose of screwing on a nut for the cable duct. The nut furthermore has an inner screw thread extending over a part of its axial length and a sleeve section extending axially outward over the screw thread end, which has a somewhat larger inside diameter than the outside diameter of the cylindrical section, so that between the inside diameter of the sleeve section and the outside of the cylindrical section, there will be formed a ring-shaped space that is open in the direction of a plug-in front and that is axially closed off at the other end by the screwed-in screw thread in which ring-shaped space there engages a sleeve section of a sliding sleeve or an adapter sleeve arranged between the sliding sleeve and the nut.
Although this design proved to be effective, there is a need for creating an additional, possibly universally useful plug-in connection, which can be employed in a simple manner with and without supplementary adapter housing.